Crab Boss
]] ' Giant Crabs' are massive creatures that reside in the Crab Lair in Hungry Shark Evolution, and in an unknown area in Hungry Shark Part 2(Which is now no longer available). They are powerful enemies that are larger than most of the sharks. There are four types of Giant Crabs: * the red giant crab (smallest) * the green one: (bigger) * the blue one: (even bigger than the green crab) * the black giant crab (the largest of them all, rarely appears) Each crab is bigger than the previous one. Danger Rating All Giant Crabs have a danger rating of Extreme. However, each crab deals a different amount of damage per attack: : : : Black: Finding the Crab Lair The Crab Lair is located near the farthest point of your map to the left (in Hungry Shark Evolution). It is marked by a bright orange symbol on your map. The entrance to the Crab Lair is a dangerous area, as underwater volcanoes can scorch your shark while the presence of lots of small crabs can pinch your shark, reducing your health before the fight with the Giant Crab. Defeating the Giant Crabs The Giant Crabs cannot be instantly eaten like other creatures in Hungry Shark Evolution, even though the largest playable sharks such as Megalodon may rival them in size. The Giant Crab swipes at your shark with his pincers. You must dodge these pincers, while remaining in range of the crab. By the third swipe, the crab will become exhausted and will reveal his vulnerable back. Charge at the back with boost and you will deal damage to the crab. Repeat this until the crab is in agony, in which he will shriek in pain and allow you to launch your final attack at his back. He then crumples up and you get the 'Super Snack!' accolade. The Crab Fork can help you kill the crab easily, inflicting double damage to him. Trivia *The Black Giant Crab only appears when the previous crabs have been defeated. He doesn't always appear during your game; you might have to play several games to find him. When you defeat the Black Giant Crab, you can fight him again once you find him again. *Sometimes, the giant crab will give you 'mega meal' or one of the other 3 accolades. *The Megalodon is bigger than the first giant crab (Red), but ironically cannot gobble it up like a normal crab (you have to wait for him to be tired and then attack his back). * The Giant Crabs are the few creatures that cannot be defeated in a single attack. * It's more or less impossible to kill it with an ice shark, since it becomes slower when boosting. * It is rare that you find nothing in the crab lair (no crab), although when you have eaten all but the Black Crab, he will not always appear. Category:Hazards Category:Prey Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Boss Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Mechanics Category:Edible Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Underwater Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Eatable by all sharks Category:High danger rating